castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Aulin
is a gifted young witch and a friend of Jonathan Morris since their childhood. Despite being intelligent, Charlotte is a little too confident in her book smarts. She talks a lot and sticks her nose into others' business. Charlotte takes a logical approach to everything so she comes off as unemotional. She has great magic power, and is seen as the potential final weapon in the battle against Count Dracula. Character's history Charlotte is affiliated with the Church and can cast complex magic spells. She can even transform herself into animals. As a child, Charlotte was raised alongside Jonathan Morris, who is blood-tied with the Belmont Clan. The two formed a strong, platonic friendship. In 1944, Charlotte aided Jonathan in an effort to foil the plot to destroy humanity by the vampire artist Brauner and his twin vampire daughters, Stella and Loretta. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Charlotte's main talent is the ability to use magic spells as instead of sub-weapons. Unlike Jonathan, she does not use Skill Points, but rather, by holding '↑ + Attack', she can channel her secondary ability after a short time. Each spell takes its own set amount of time to be conjured, although they can also be cast quickly for dealing minimal damage. If the second channeling bar is fully charged, that spell will become a more powerful variant and sometimes gain new effects. Her main melee means of attack are magic tomes, which summon forth weapons. She has the ability to switch places quickly with Jonathan or fight side-by-side with him. Stat-wise, as a magician, her INT and Mind are far superior to Jonathan's, but her ATK and CON are also the lowest. She also has the highest LCK of the duo and her MP regeneration rate is three times faster than Jonathan's. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Charlotte no longer needs to charge her spells in this game. She gains more spells by blocking enemy attacks with her Book of Binding. This book is the only Tome she is able to use in the game, and levels up in strength with each spell she gains, including duplicates. Quotes *''Well, not bad, huh? *''Vincent, you're scaring me.'' *''Jonathan!! Stop treating me like a child!'' *''Oh, Vincent!'' Notes *According to IGA, Charlotte's family is somehow related to the Fernandez Clan.Nintendo Power Issue #204 (June 2006). *Charlotte is intelligent but relies heavily on her book smarts (she once notes that a certain situation is unlike any that she has read about before). A running gag in Portrait of Ruin is Charlotte frequently being referred to as a child, much to her dismay. The only person not to do this was Brauner. *Charlotte's great magical powers have made her a possible "final weapon" in the fight against Dracula, hinting at a possible involvement in the Demon Castle War of 1999 (she would have been 71 at that time, though). Trivia *Charlotte's given name may be taken from Charlotte Mathilda Blake Thornley. Thornley was the mother of Bram Stoker whose novel, Dracula, plays an integral role in the series timeline. References External links *Charlotte Aulin Fan Club on Fanpop * *[http://www.konami.jp/e3/2006/lineup/castle/index.html Konami E3 special site - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin] de:Charlotte Aulin es:Charlotte Aulin Category:Belnades/Fernandez Clan Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Grimoire of Souls Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Playable Characters